Malec Wedding
by kimiyadaxel
Summary: Alec and Magnus are about to get married, but what happens when the T.A.R.D.I.S crashes the wedding? The Doctor says their wedding must be postponed, which doesn't make them very happy but then again, Wedding or the world... (fluff)
1. Chapter 1

Malec wedding Ch.1

_DISCLAIMER: i do not own any of TMI characters or Doctor Who Characters._

_AN: My friend wrote the first chapter (Thanks Cynch) but she didn't feel like writing it anymore so I kind of took over and it turned into a weird thing with Doctor/Master… LET THE STORY BEGIN!_

Alec opened the door just a tiny bit, and then hastily shut it when he saw gold-green eyes staring at him. He sighed, crossed over to the mirror, and studied his reflection. He was wearing a gold suit, for it was shadowhunter custom, but the sparkly blue bowtie was Magnus' idea. His fiancé had told him that it brought out his eyes. Fiancé; Alec still couldn't get used to the fact that he was marrying Magnus, even though they were to be married in a few hours.

After the final battle with Sebastian, Magnus had drawn him aside. Alec had been essentially afraid of what Magnus would say. After all, he had tried to take away his immortality. However, his boyfriend had surprised him with a passionate kiss and a ring. "I've missed you Alexander." He'd said, pulling Alec into a hug. Alec thought there was nothing better than to be in Magnus' arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Malec Wedding Ch.2

_ AN: I tried to write this the way my friend wrote Ch. 1, but I failed miserably so I thought 'You know what? This is gonna turn into the weirdest crap ever and I'll look back and laugh at my failure in 4 years or so._

Magnus was overwhelmed with excitement. He was to be married to the love of his life in only a couple of hours. He glanced down at his blue suit, making sure there were no creases or imperfections. He wanted to look extremely fabulous for his fiancé. In all his years, he had never met anyone quite like Alec; someone who constantly took his breath away. Somehow, Chairman Meow had managed to slip in through the window and Magnus realised Chairman wasn't wearing his suit. "CHAIRMAN MEOW, WHERE IS YOUR SUIT? YOU BETTER BE SPARKLY ON MY WEDDING DAY!" but it was far too late for Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn had started to give a lecture/hissy fit to the poor kitten for not being fabulous.


	3. Chapter 3

Malec Wedding Ch.3

_AN: not much to say… enjoy? Sorry stuff got really weird really fast? I don't know._

Alec was about to walk down the aisle accompanied by his father, who still struggled to accept him and Magnus though he was trying very hard.

He saw Magnus with his sparkly blue suit (matching Alec's bowtie) and realised his own suit matched Magnus' gold bowtie which made Magnus' cat eyes stand out.

'You can do this.' he reassured himself. Music had started playing and he was about to take the first step when there was a peculiar but horrendous sound. It sounded like a dying whale humping a chalkboard. Immediately, everyone drew Seraph blades, weapons, etc. as a 1960's police box slowly materialised.

(Vworp Vwooorrrppp Vwwwwooooooorrrrrppppppp)

"Everyone calm down, it's safe! Remain seated!" Magnus was trying to calm everyone down. When he realised it wasn't working, he used his powers to put a temporary force field around the Madman and his box so they wouldn't get eaten alive. Silly shadow hunters, solving everything by pulling out their enemy's vital organs.

"Alright everyone if you don't put your weapons away immediately, I'll turn you into food for Chairman Meow and Church. Doctor, park the bloody T.A.R.D.I.S. OUTSIDE! Everyone else, sit your butts down and wait until I sort this out. Alexander, I need you on this one as always." Magnus screamed everything but the last sentence; he didn't want his fiancé to freak out. Suddenly the Doctor ran in wearing a tuxedo, smart specs, and obviously converse high tops (in red).

"I absolutely HATE being the bad guy here but it's crucial we postpone the wedding-"

"Unless we're going to get attacked by some rare alien species or Valentine came back and wants to reclaim his children or whatever the flip that guy's devious plan is, I suggest you SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Magnus interrupted him.

"Oh, um- well you see it's kind of worse I guess? Half of this nightmare is mine, oh yes but I believe the other half is a nightmare for all of you. Valentine and the Master have teamed up. You remember the Master, right? I believe there's probably nothing worse than two subconsciously confused people." The Doctor informed him.

"Magnus, who is this guy? We can't cancel the wedding just because he says so!" Alec jumped in.

"Oh no, absolutely not! We can't 'cancel' your wedding, that's absurd! Your wedding is a fixed point in time, but your wedding shouldn't be today… you see, Timey Wimey gone Wibbly Wobbly, and that's how the Master came back and teamed up with Valentine. The T.A.R.D.I.S. managed to hack the Master's laptop to figure out their plan."

"And what would this plan be?"

"Well, Valentine wants to make more shadow hunters-I know that for sure. The Master wants me for some apparent reason though I'm not sure what."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Magnus raged.

"I was on my way to the wedding when the T.A.R.D.I.S. went all wonky and hacked his laptop." He explained.

"Who the hell are you and why are you messing up my brother's wedding?" Jace jumped in.

"My name is the Doctor. I'm a 906 year old time lord from the planet Gallifrey and if you don't co-operate, the existence of the earth is endangered."

"You're an idiot downworlder?" Jace immediately regretted his words, for Magnus' eyes were sparkling with rage. "I didn't-"

"I'm an alien…"

"I'm sorry Magnus." Jace apologised. _O-O_

"Well, what's your plan?" Magnus curiously asked him.

"First, we have to postpone the wedding, then we grab some shadow hunters and go find the two idiots."


End file.
